Kuki diaries
by imasmurf93
Summary: At sixteen, It's the gangs last term at school together, they decide to make the most of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** This was inspired by the film Barbie diaries (The barbie films are my cousins honestly!) and was next in line on my poll so here it is. Hops it's what you guys expected.**

Kuki strummed happily on her guitar. When she played or listened to music, she was in her own world. It was her life, her happiness. She'd always wanted to play a musical instrument and when her mother bought her own guitar for her twelfth birthday, she hadn't put it down since. Now she was in her final year at high school at the age of sixteen and had formed a band with her friends and played like a pro, you name the type of song and she was able to play it by ear in five minutes.

They sat in her garage, her, Abby and Rachel. She'd spent months making her garage into a cool hang out pad (I really want to do it but mum won't let me :-/ Meanie). It had a sofa, TV and was where their band would come for practice. They'd already practised and decided to chill. So Kuki had plugged in her ipod and played some rocking tunes as they read their magazines, they all bobbed their heads to the music.

"Wow, this is an impressive band practice." Wally chuckled as he walked in through the garage entrance and switched off her music. "I hate that tune."

"For your information, I think we practised for...a full ten minutes." Rachel smiled as she looked over to Abby with a smile.

Abby nodded. "Yeah, I'd say ten."

"Easily ten." Kuki agreed.

Abby then thought. "Well, that's eight if you count the snack break."

"So yeah...a full eight minutes." Rachel smiled, throwing her drumstick towards Wally, missing him by a centimetre when he ducked. The three girls laughed.

"Okay, I'm going to pretend that Rachel was aiming for the play button on the speaker." Wally joked.

Kuki rolled her eyes. "Oh how nice of you."

"Yeah, I'm just a nice guy. That's what you love about me." Wally grinned.

Since they'd started high school, Wally and Kuki had begun to flirt subtly without even knowing.

"What do want Wally?" Kuki sighed.

Wally shrugged. "The guys told me to come and remind you...Sunset? Night before beginning of last term at school? Sound familiar?"

"Oh! I didn't realise how late it was!" Kuki exclaimed. "Come on girls we have to go!"

"Yeah, time flies when you're not rehearsing." Wally said sarcastically.

"Shotgun!" Rachel yelled as they walked out of the garage.

Kuki tried to reach up for the door of the garage but couldn't reach it. "Hey You can't call shot gun 'til you see the car!"

Wally reached up and pulled down the door. Kuki smiled up at him and he smirked back.  
"Small fry!" He said as he turned around.

Kuki tutted. "That's rich! You only got taller than me two years ago!"

They jogged and caught up with Rachel and Abby.  
"Shotgun!" Abby yelled when the car was in sight.

"...Erm, you're driving!" Rachel laughed. "You're the only one with a license."

"I know." Abby shrugged. "I just wanted to win!"

The four friends laughed as they got in the car.  
Abby sat in the drivers seat while Wally jumped shotgun before the other two girls could, so they sat in the back.

They met up with Nigel and Hoagie on the road to a mountain, where they parked their cars and gazed at the sunset over the fence. It had been a tradition of theirs since eighth grade, to go up to that exact spot the night before their last term at school before the holidays began, they'd go up there and make a wish for that term.

"This is it. When that Sun goes down, term has officially begun, and think about it...it';s probably our last year together as we're leaving that school." Hoagie stated, he was on the other side of the fence sitting on the grass and looking up at the big bright sun.

"Bring it on." Nigel replied, he and Rachel were now together. Rachel was leant over the fence, Nigel had his arms wrapped around her. He'd gathered the courage to ask her out at the end of last term and they'd been so happy since then. 

"Numbuh 5's ready for it." Abby replied. Even though they'd left the KND, they'd not been decommissioned and the name of Numbuh 5 just stuck. "She's got her first ten outfits picked out. Numbuh 5's even numbered her jeans so that she doesn't accidentally wear them twice in one week."

"Wow, way to make the rest of us feel like a bunch of slackers." Wally chuckled. He was on the same side of the fence as Hoagie, his back leant against it.

Kuki, who was sat on the fence in between Wally and Abby giggled at him. "You made 26 movies this term Wally. You couldn't exactly call that slacking."  
Wally had discovered a love for photography and filming around three years ago, Kuki couldn't count the amount of times she'd seen him with a video camera.

"Yeah, I'd call it becoming a nerd and wasting my week off by trying to learn how to make good videos...but the paper clip one I made was pretty cool, man that took me hours!"

"I didn't waste my term holiday. I spent the whole week practising this." Rachel said, pulling her drumsticks from her pocket and pushing Nigel off her as she stepped back and played a tune on the wooden fence, then threw the sticks in the air. She managed to catch one, everybody laughed as the other hit Nigel on the head.

"Ow! Well maybe a little more practise couldn't hurt." Nigel replied, rubbing his head.  
Rachel had transformed into a real rock chick. All three of them had...but Rachel was the worst, she wore tight jeans and owned around ten different belts that were related to music and/or skulls. She always wore plain tops with some sort of symbol or text written on, or bizarre neon tops. Kuki absolutely adored her style, she was well known for having her own fashion and pulling it off well.

"Okay...maybe I did waste the week." Rachel giggled, picking up her drumstick.

Kuki shook her head. "I think that you guys have it backwards. Don't think of it as wasting a week. Think of it as...saving energy for an awesome final term!"

They all smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Guys it's time! Make a wish!" Rachel stated, pointing at the sun starting to disappear behind another hill. "You first Kuki."

"Okay." Kuki said. "I wish that I could anchor the school news channel this term."

"Since when?" Rachel laughed.

"I thought about it last term when I was helping out there for detention, it looked pretty cool." Kuki replied.

"Sounds great...you should go for it girl, you'll be a natural!" Abby told her.

"The whole time I've been here I felt like I wasn't even noticed by anyone...this year I want everything to change." Kuki said.

"Cool." Rachel Smiled. "Okay, my turn! I wish that I'd kick butt as a drummer this year!"

"I wish that I could get elected as class president." Abby added. "Since Geena's already left there's an opening."

"Go for it!" Kuki exclaimed. "Now you Nigel."

Nigel looked up and rested his head on Rachel's back. "Why do I need to wish when I've got everything I need?"

"Oh come on boring!" Abby moaned. "If you could ask for one more thing, what would it be?"

Nigel thought hard. "Hmm, I guess I want us guys to keep in touch after we finish school, We're not just some friends who can just lose touch when we go to different places."

"That's real nice." Kuki smiled. "Okay...Hoagie, what about you?"

"I'm not wishing!" Hoagie muttered. "It's not like the setting sun will grant it."

"Hoagie?" Abby said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!" Abby chuckled. The whole gang laughed, then all eyes went onto Wally.

"What?" He shrugged. "You can't say your wish out loud. You'll totally jinx it."

"We just did." Kuki pointed out.

"Yeah well, I know, sorry about that...could have been a great year for you guys." Wally said cockily, pressing his full weight against the wood behind him.

They all laughed as Kuki had one of her fits of rage and pushed Wally to the floor, Wally would have been hurtled down the hill had it not been for Hoagie grabbing his hood as he was pushed and carried on rolling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** thanks readers and reviewers.**

**Laurie43: Thank you, haha well we all know Wally, always the comedian.**

KNDnumbuh007: Haha, that's his punishment for winding Kuki up. Don't worry, we all know that she'd never physically kill him, she loves him too much.

**Kittylover529: Hehe, I love this storyline of the film. Agreed about the barbie films lol.**

**Sami2323: thank you, here you go X-D**

First day of term, Rachel and Kuki got a lift from Abby, while Nigel drove the guys.

Abby was about to reverse into a free car parking space when a blue car suddenly swerved in and beat them to it.

"Sorry, Were you guys going for this spot?" Fanny Fulbright asked as he pressed down the handbrake. "How awkward."

"Maybe it's all for the best." Amiee, or Numbuh 12 as used to be known smirked. "It'll save you guys the embarrassment of having to park that hunk of junk where everybody can actually see it."

Virginia Sims, or Numbuh 23 gave a small smile, but then looked back at the guys with a sympathetic look.

"How nice of me." Fanny laughed as they all got out of the car.

The other three girls sighed as Abby went to look for another space to park in. "Yeah, how nice of her." Abby said sarcastically.

They walked down the corridor and Kuki stopped dead as she saw Todd stood right in front of her, Todd was Numbuh 20,000 in the KND and was now the school jock and the heart-throb of the year. Kuki sighed as she stared at him.

Abby and Rachel chuckled as Abby waved a hand in front of Kuki's dazed face.

"FYI Kuki, having a crush on the hottest guy in school isn't the best choice ever made. I mean, it's just a total cliché and frankly I think you're better than that." Rachel stated.

Abby shook her head. "You mean Kuki should have a crush on the school hottie _because _he's the school hottie?"

"I'm saying that there are..." Rachel began to argue.

"Hi...still here!" Kuki sighed, getting tired of the conversation. "Can you please not announce to the whole school that..."

Todd grinned in their direction and waved then began to walk forward.

"I think he just smiled at me!" Kuki said hastily. "Oh no! He's coming over!"

As he approached them Kuki gave a small shy smile and a wave.

"Oh, hey Kuki." Todd smiled, then squeezed past them to meet with Fanny, who was stood behind them.

"It's not so bad girl!" Abby smiled. "At least he remembered your name this time."

"And we lose him to the popular turf!" Rachel commentated as Fanny, Amiee, Virginia and Todd walked onto the 'popular field'.

Kuki sighed in frustration, "I don't know why the popular people are the only one's who can hang out there."

Kuki, Abby, Rachel and Nigel weren't popular. They weren't total nerds but they weren't the type who would be seen hanging around with the popular people of school. Wally and Hoagie were borderline, although they both decided to stay with their real friends, making them the unpopular ones too.

"You're right." Abby replied. "The first thing that Numbuh 5 is going to do when she's elected for president is ban stupid hang out rules like this."

Kuki had always wanted to be popular, sure some of the nicer popular girls such as Virginia would happily talk to her as she was so easy to talk to and a good listener, but the really stuck up popular people would never even look at her. She sighed as she stared over at Todd, how she wished that he'd notice her...

"Staring at something?" A voice said from next to them, they looked to see that Fanny had appeared next to them. "I hope you're not ogling my boyfriend!" 

With that Fanny strolled back onto the field with her nose held high in the air.  
"I still can't believe we used to be friends with her." Rachel snorted.

"Used to be, that was before she became 'miss I rule the world!'" Kuki exclaimed. "Anyway, I'm going to ask about being school anchor."

Kuki smiled as she began to walk down the corridor and heard her friends.

"Good luck girl!"  
"You don't need luck! You'll rock it!"

Kuki knocked on the door of Mr Lemming, the teacher in charge of the school channel, he smiled as he opened the door.

"Mr Lemming can I talk to you." She asked as he indicated for me to come in, then he put his finger to his lips and shushed her, pointing to the desk of the anchor, where Fanny was sat.

"Sure, test scores are up...fitness levels are at an all time low!" Fanny read the notes and looked at the camera. "What about things we actually care about? Like who's dating who?..."

Kuki wasn't expecting that, she sighed as she watched Fanny, she knew that she'd missed her chance, anything that princess Fanny wanted, princess Fanny would get.

"And cut!" Mr Lemming smiled. "Fanny that was great, I think that we've already found this terms anchor."

Kuki lowered her head, there went her dream for the term.  
"Sorry Kuki, did you want to tell me something?" Mr Lemming asked.

Kuki shook her head. "No, it was nothing."

"Listen, I'm glad you're here." Mr Lemming told her before she walked out, she turned to face him. "You're the most dedicated student in this area, we could really use you this term."

"Really?" Kuki smiled.

Mr Lemming nodded. "Yeah, I want to take school news to the next level, be on the tip of every students tongues! And to do that, Fanny'll need a top notch assistant!"

Kuki groaned silently, great...

"You can help her with meetings, interviews, you'll get to do absolutely everything an anchor does...except be on air." Mr Lemming told her. 'what's the point in that?' Kuki thought.

"What do you say? Can I count on you?" Mr Lemming asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - – - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You said yes?" Abby chocked.

Kuki shrugged. "It's a stepping stone."

"To what?" Rachel chuckled. "A future career as a doormat?"

"It was just those words, the way he asked if he could count on me...I couldn't say no...anyway, it looks great on a CV." Kuki replied.

Abby laughed sympathetically, "Girl, you can never say no! Especially when it's a teacher asking you."

"I can't believe I didn't ask him!" Kuki groaned, walking with the girls down the corridor. "I chickened out! I just saw Fanny there all perfect and froze! Somethings wrong with me, I'm just terrified of taking risks!"

"That's not true." Rachel said softly.

Kuki whined. "Name one risk I've taken in the last...six years."

"You were in the KND." Rachel smiled.

Kuki shook her head. "I was like ten, I knew no better, name one in the last three years."

Abby thought intently. "You wore your pyjamas to the park that time for a dare, that was pretty..."

"Thrilling." Kuki finished the sentence for her. "I'm officially the most boring person I know!"

Rachel laughed. "Well everyone knows that I'm the exciting one, Abby's the hot intellectual one, and you're the kind, level headed, totally awesome glue that holds us together."

Kuki groaned in disbelief and then her cell began to ring, she took it from her pocket and answered it.

"Glue speaking." She said sarcastically.

"...you know, I'd rather not even ask." Kuki smiled as she heard Wally's voice, she always did. "Anyway, you have to get to the front of the school right now!"

With that, Wally hung up, Kuki closed her cell then looked at Rachel and Abby in confusion, she told them what Wally had said as they walked to the front of the school.

They walked out to the front yard where they saw Wally sat by a tree, he saw them and stood, walking over to greet them.

"Check this out, I was shooting cheerleader practise and look what I found." Wally grinned proudly.

Abby smirked. "And why were you shooting cheer leading practise Wally?"

Wally shrugged. "I...Er...do you want to see the footage or not?"  
He pressed play on his camcorder and the girls looked to see what he was talking about.

In the video, it was Todd and Fanny arguing, they all watched and listened intently.

_"I'm just saying that we don't have to be together every second!" Todd sighed._

Fanny scoffed. "Well if your seconds are so precious then why don't you take all of them?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Forget it, there are millions of guys who would want to spend every second with me!" Fanny snarled.

"Wow," Rachel chuckled. "In love with herself much?"

"_Fanny!" Todd shouted as she turned and walked away._

"Wally this is amazing!" Kuki giggled.

Wally nodded. "I know, real human drama caught on tape!"

"You know what I mean! Todd and Fanny broke up!" Kuki beamed. "I know it's mean to be happy, but I don't care!"

The bell rang for last lesson.  
"See you guys later." Kuki smiled, walking towards her class. She pulled out her cell when she felt it's vibration.

"What do you want?" She smiled when she saw the caller ID. "I just saw you!"

"I forgot to ask you, can you give me a hand with English tonight? You know it's the only subject I can't do." Abby laughed.

"Well, I said I'd go over to Wally's, but I guess I can call you before? How about six?" Kuki compromised.

"Great. Thanks girl!" Abby said brightly then hung up.

Kuki giggled to herself as he put her cell away, then jumped as she tripped over something.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was...oh Todd." She exclaimed, looking to see Todd sat leant against the locker.

"Oh, hey Kuki what's up?" He sighed glumly.

"Sorry but, you're blocking my locker." Kuki pointed out.

"Oh!" He moved over. "Sorry."

Kuki stepped forward and opened her locker, pulling a book from it. "I heard about you're break up with Fanny, I'm sorry."

One of her books fell from the locker, it hit Todd on the face before she could catch it or he knew it was falling.

"Oops, you've got to get your nose out of those books and live a little." She giggled nervously, then groaned to herself with embarrassment. 'I did not just say that!' Todd chuckled.

"I'll just...never speak again!" She sighed as she walked away.

Todd stood up behind her. "Kuki!"

She turned to look at him.  
"Thanks." Todd smiled.

Kuki shrugged. "For rubbing in the fact that your girlfriend dumped you or for dropping a book on your nose?"

"You're the first person that's made me laugh all day." He said as he gave her a smile that made her heart melt. 

**A/n: Okay, I'm not sure whether to carry on with this as it's so much like my other story that I'm doing, (mean girls). If you've ever watched the movie, you'll know that it's a similar story line...I really don't know :-/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**** Thanks to all readers and reviewers.**

KNDLOVER: Okay, thanks for helping me decide :-)

KNDnumbuh007: Hehe, hormonal Wally really shouldn't be given a camera X-D I could never decide whether I liked Fanny or not when I watch KND, she has moments, but generally I think she's a spoiled brat, lol. Thanks for the idea, I'll try and use it later.

Laurie43: Lol, Kuki really can't, thanks for the review.

The gang were sat outside after school the next week. Nigel was sat leant against the tree on the field, Rachel was lay in between his legs. Hoagie was stood next to Wally staring over his shoulder at the camera that he was pointing at Abby, who was sat cross legged where the camera would pick up a good view of the school behind her. Kuki hadn't came out yet.

"Wally are you sure that you're close enough? There might be a clogged pour that you didn't zoom in on." Abby said sarcastically as Wally stood in front of her, ready to film her statement for class president.

"Do you want this video done or not?" Wally asked. "I need to shoot you close, it'll make you seem trustworthy and approachable."

Abby rolled her eyes then began to make her speech. "Hi, I'm Abby, and I want to be your new class president..."

"Whoa." Wally muttered as he looked up to see Kuki walking down the path with Todd. She glanced at them and gave an excited beam and gave them a wave. She then continued walking with Todd towards the football field. Rachel and Abby looked at each other and smiled.

Kuki couldn't believe it, she and Todd were having a real conversation, since Fanny and he had broke up, she and Todd would talk a lot more in class. He had been really open around Kuki and she would happily listen to what he had to say, they were becoming pretty close. They were sat on the seats for spectators **(whatever they're called, those ones that are in a block and go up every level, like in grease...great I've confused my readers as well as myself :-/)**

"It's the first time I've ever gotten dumped." Todd sighed, zipping up his high school sports jacket and leaning back into the seat. "And I've got an image to protect you know, if I let a girl walk all over me, how do you think I'd do against a pack of three hundred pound defensive line guys in football?"

Kuki smiled at him. "My grandma always used to say what other people think of you is none of your business."

Todd thought about the phrase then smiled. "Your grandma sounds like a cool lady."

He stood up and picked up his backpack Kuki looked up at him.  
"Can I give you a ride home?" He smiled.

Kuki beamed and nodded.

- - - - - - – - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

"He drove you home? Girl you are totally in!" Abby shrieked down the phone with excitement.

Rachel gasped through their three way conversation. "What did he say? What did you say? Did he ask you out?"

"No." Kuki chuckled as she lay on her bed, twisting a finger around her hair. "I mean, I don't know...it's not like that. At least, I don't think it's like that, he just broke up with Fanny."

She smiled, wondering if it was anything like that. What if Todd really did like her in that way and not just as a friend he could talk to like she thought.

"I have to go, Wally's here for movie night, we're up to N." Kuki chirped.  
"Bye." The other two girls said in unison.

Kuki smiled as she stepped out of her room to open the front door. Her parents were out for the night and Mushi had a sleepover so she was the only one in the house. She couldn't wait to tell her best friend about her crush giving her a ride home. Even if he was a boy, she'd force him to listen to her.  
When she was a kid, she used to think that she was in love with Wally. Now they were older, she just guessed that it was a ten year old best friend thing...but every now and then they'd share a moment that would make Kuki blush, or want to be near him...did she still like him? She wasn't sure.

She opened the door and beamed at Wally as he stepped in. Movie night had become a monthly tradition for the two, it started when they'd randomly decided to watch a movie after the rest of their friends had gone home. They watched 'Agent Cody Banks'. Kuki had made some angel delight the night before and had brought that in as a snack for while they watched it.  
They then set themselves a challenge, once every month, they would watch a movie beginning with the next letter of the alphabet and only eat food that began with that letter.

If they couldn't find a movie beginning with that letter or food beginning with it, then depending on whose turn it was to find them, the other person would get the choice of movie. Kuki had made the mistake of not being able to find a food beginning with I, and regretted it when Wally chose to watch some vile horror movie, she refused to sleep without the light on for weeks, and afterwards, so many ideas came to her head like ice cream and iced donuts.

"So, Todd gave you a lift home huh? I saw you guys on my way home." Wally smiled as he walked into the garage and placed his DVD into the player.

"He's nice. He just wanted someone to talk to." Kuki shrugged as she went into the kitchen and brought out the snacks. She then sighed. "It's not like he's into me."

Wally looked up at her. "Come on, why wouldn't he be?"

Kuki scoffed. "Right! Who wouldn't want to date the girl who's too chicken to even stand up for herself to Mr Lemming."

"You were thrown by Fanny's news cast!" Wally shrugged as he stood up. "Talk to Lemming again."

Kuki just shook her head and sat back into her couch. "He's already picked Fanny."

"Well maybe you guys could co-anchor." Wally suggested, walking to sit on the couch next to her. "It won't hurt to ask him."

Kuki then gave a laugh. "I don't think that I could stand sitting next to her everyday, but its not a bad idea."

"Hey, I'm full of them." Wally grinned. "It's one of the things you love about me."

"I thought I loved you because you're a nice guy?" Kuki smiled.

"There's a lot of things you love about me, you just don't know it." Wally joked.

Kuki blushed and bit her lip. "So what are we watching?"

"Night of the Ninjas." Wally replied.

Kuki shook her head. "No! Not another horror, I was so scared last time!"

"Relax, you'll love this!" Wally replied. "I used to watch it as a kid."

Kuki shrugged. "You watched loads of disturbing films as a kid!"

Wally laughed. "Snacks?"

"Nachos and Napoleons." She smiled proudly. "Salty, and sweet."

Wally nodded. "I'm impressed. You know, pastries and corn chips are a key staple to the ninja diet! Helps them keep a keen mind and a cool hand."

"That's a load of crud." Kuki giggled.

Wally made a ninja sound and brought his hands up into a chopping stance, "It's true!"

"You'd better eat up then." Kuki laughed, picking up the cake and shoving it towards him, he grabbed one and began prodding her with it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Night of the ninja Napoleons! Watch out! It's going for the hair!" Wally exclaimed as he poked her with the food.

"Wally!" She chuckled as she threw one at him. "You're cleaning this up!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day at school, Kuki decided to pluck up the courage and lay out all the reasons to Mr Lemming why she should be anchor. She even told him that red was a good colour on him when pointing to his shirt. Anything to suck up to him.

"No, I'm sorry Kuki. Fanny already has anchor. I'm not sure if you're ready to anchor." Mr Lemming shook his head. Kuki sighed.

"Fanny's exciting, she's fresh and fun. She has loads of great ideas." Mr Lemming explained, making Kuki feel two millimetres tall. "If you had a great story, I'd consider letting you anchor it but..."

"Excuse me! Assistant!" Fanny snapped her finger at Kuki. "Kuki!"

"We'll talk about this later." Mr Lemming said to Kuki, smiling and walking away.

Kuki walked up to Fanny. "Yes?"

"I need water!" Fanny informed her. "I'm parched!"

"The coolers right there." Kuki pointed to the water dispenser a few steps away.

"I know, you're such a babe!" Fanny smirked evilly.

Kuki sighed and took the cup from Fanny, walking to the water dispenser and pouring her some water. "I hate my life." I muttered quietly to herself."

"Hey, Kuki." Kuki looked up from the cooler to see Todd smiling at her.  
"Oh, hi." She smiled.

"Kuki! My water? And tell Todd that we're over, I have no desire to see him." Fanny spoke from the desk.

Kuki tutted and looked back to Todd. "I'm sorry Todd but her highness doesn't want to see you."

Todd chuckled. "Good. It's you I came to see..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rachel and Abby screamed in excitement when Kuki told them what Todd had said to her.

"A chance to go to the prom with Todd, the guy of her dreams?" Rachel beamed. "She said yes! Of course she said yes! Why wouldn't she say yes? She'd be insane not to say yes...you said yes right?"

Kuki laughed and nodded. "Yes."

"Yes!" Rachel cheered.

"And he asked me to go to football practice." Kuki smiled as they began to walk. "What do you wear to watch football practice?"

The girls giggled. "You look great anyway girl, go on. " Abby told Kuki.

"Will you come with me?" Kuki asked. Abby shrugged and nodded.

Rachel shook her head. "Sorry, me and Nigel are going out right now. Have fun though okay? call me when you get back and tell me every detail!"

Kuki and Abby stood by the gates while they watched Todd practising, he noticed them and waved, giving her a cute smile then carrying on with his practice. Kuki sighed dreamily, and placed her head on her folded arms as she watched him. Not far away, Fanny glared at her with envy and then grinned.

"Yoo hoo!" She called to Todd's friend Daniel. Blowing him a kiss. Daniel looked around then smirked.

"Hi." He waved.

Todd watched sadly then carried on with practice as if he didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuki and Todd walked down the corridor. As they walked past Fanny, Kuki gasped lightly to herself when she felt Todd's fingers entwine with hers. She smiled happily. She was so comfortable talking to him. She beamed at Wally as they walked past him and his friends by lockers. He gazed in shock then smiled at her.

The girls decided to go shopping for prom dresses that weekend so went to the local mall.  
"The hottest jock in school is your boyfriend? You are so lucky!" Rachel exclaimed as they walked to the shop where Abby's sister, Cree worked.

"He's not my boyfriend." Kuki shrugged. "We're just going to prom together."

"And holding hands in the corridor doesn't mean you're together?" Abby chuckled.

Kuki grinned then laughed. "I can't believe we're going to prom together!"

"How come Kuki's the only one with a date to prom?" Rachel pouted.

Abby shrugged. "Numbuh 5's too caught up in school politics to date! Hasn't Nigel asked you?"

Rachel shook her head. "He said he's not going since last time we went to a party with music I drummed on his chest with a pen and popsicle stick. He said that it hurt him, the big wimp!"

The girls laughed as they walked into the store. Rachel always had a knack of winding Nigel up over the simplest things, yet he loved her more than anything.

"It wasn't my fault." Rachel shrugged. "I had a riff in my head, I didn't want to forget it."

"Okay, so I know what kind of dress I want." Kuki stated as they began to look around, she pulled out a piece of paper. "I have to find a dress that says I'm a cool, hip, tonnes of fun girl, with a mysterious side...I have to be able to actually eat dinner and be able to breathe in it...It has to be strapless so I don't get sleeves caught on doorknobs...and it should be green! I made a list."

Rachel and Abby laughed. "This is why you have us." Rachel replied.

Kuki walked around with Abby while Rachel tagged behind. Abby would pull out a dress and both Kuki and herself would decide that it wasn't good.

"What are these?" Rachel asked, picking up two sticks from a dummy of a head on the display.

Kuki looked back. "They go in your hair, it's an Asian style thing."

"Cool. Hair accessories, or drum sticks." Rachel began to tap a beat on the head of the dummy, bobbing her head in time. She threw them up in the air and attempted to catch them, she missed and the one fell under a rack of dresses.

"Great." Rachel sighed, she went onto her hands and knees as she looked for the stick. She found it but looked up and hid behind the dresses when she saw Fanny with Amiee and Virginia.

Fanny was trying on dresses. Kuki and Abby peeked through where Rachel was looking and watched her.

"Maybe we should just come back later." Kuki whispered.

Abby shook her head. "Why? It's you going to prom with Todd."

"Yeah, she doesn't own the shop, you have a right to be here too." Rachel replied. "You're not at the studio so she can't make you fetch her a latte."

Kuki nodded then smiled. "Let's get shopping."

Fanny noticed them as Kuki came out with a few dresses. Rachel found one and Abby didn't really look.

"Abby can you do me up?" Kuki asked from behind the changing room door.

Abby walked in and soon, she and Kuki came back out.  
Kuki looked stunning. It was a dark green dress, it came to just about higher than her knees and was strapless as she wanted.  
The style of it really showed off her hour glass figure. It was plain until it got to waist then it had a large bow around it and was tied on the right hand side. It had a ruffled effect below that part.

"I love this one." Kuki smiled. Glancing over at a glaring Fanny, who was on her phone. "What do you think?"

"Totally." Rachel replied. "You have to buy it...like immediately!"

"Hey girls, found anything?" Cree smiled.  
Kuki smiled and nodded as she handed the dress to Cree, who was stood behind the counter. Her cell went off.

"Hello?...Todd hi! It's funny you called, I'm just getting my prom dress...Oh...No, no...no I totally understand...it's fine...No big deal, it's just a dance right?...yeah, see you round...bye." She closed her phone and sighed sadly.

Fanny came up behind her. "Was that Todd? I told him that he had to talk to you ASAP. I can't believe he forgot to tell you that we got back together. Last night, which is really when he should have called you!"

She handed the dress to Cree. "You don't mind if I butt in do you? I mean, You're not still buying it right?"

"No, it's fine...go ahead." Kuki replied miserably.

"What a bummer. Getting dumped." Fanny sighed, handing the money that daddy gave her to the woman at the till. "At least he only went out with you to make me jealous, it's not like you're losing out on anything right?"

"I ought to smack you right in the teeth so that you lose them all!" Rachel threatened as her and Abby stepped forward.

"Chill out dweebs." Fanny scoffed, taking the dress and walking away. "Later!"  
Amiee gave a sarcastic wave then walked off, Virginia sighed at Kuki sympathetically, then followed them.

Kuki sighed in sorrow and looked at the floor.

"I think the word I'm looking for is...ew!" The girl at the counter said. "She's horrible, she's the reason why I'd never go back to high school. Reminds me why I always hung around with guys."

The three girls crowded around the counter.  
"Numbuh 5 can't believe that Todd dumped you like that!" Abby tutted.

Rachel nodded. "You should get that dress anyway, let him eat his heart out when he sees what he's missing."

Kuki shook her head and picked up the dress beginning to walk away. "I don't think so. I'd rather just go home. Sorry, I'll put the dress back for you."

"Okay! Stop!" Cree ordered. "I can't let you guys leave the store all mopey or people will think this place is lame."

Kuki looked back at Cree as she smiled and pulled out a box of bracelets from the counter behind her. "We just got these in yesterday, you're the first to see them."

"They're bracelets." Kuki shrugged,what was so great about them?

"Not just bracelets." Cree smiled. "each one has a unique set of charms that you can arrange. No two can ever be alike."

"Wow, check this one out." Rachel smiled as she picked one up to look at it.

Abby picked one up too. "How much are they?"

"My treat." Cree replied. "They're a gift."

"No! No! We'll pay for them." Kuki replied. "We can't take something from here, you could get into trouble."

Cree shook her head. "I've been exactly where you are! You need to know that girls like her aren't worth the hasstle...you're like family anyway, Pick your bracelet."

Kuki picked up one with mainly pink and purple gem charms and placed it on her wrist.  
"Good choice." Cree told her. "That one comes with a diary, one of the charms is a magnetic key that opens the book, just wave it over."

Kuki did so and the book unlocked.

"See." Cree said.

"I've never kept a diary." Kuki chuckled lightly.

Cree shrugged. "So try it. You'll be surprised to discover the power of your own thoughts. Put them on paper and amazing things could happen. Plus it matches the bracelet and it's really cute."

"Thanks Cree, that's really nice of you." Kuki replied.

"I'll keep this dress on hold for you in case you change your mind." Cree informed her, taking the dress and putting it behind the counter.

They walked away. "How cool was that." Abby smiled.

"Which part? That your sister actually gave us free bracelets or that she totally hates Fanny?" Rachel chuckled.

"Both." Abby laughed.

Kuki looked at her two friends. "Yeah it's great. Now if I could just transfer to another school by tomorrow everything would just be perfect."

"Chill out girl...you know what? To cheer you up, we'll treat you to a smoothie." Abby smiled/


	5. Chapter 5

**KNDnumbuh007: Omg! I love Narnia X-D, haha, a fuzzy diary sounds cool.**

"I can't. I feel like everyone knows" Kuki sighed as they went to walk into the school gates.

Abby turned to look at her. "I can't believe that your mum wouldn't let you stay home."

"Please, unless I have a raging fever or something highly contagious, I have to be in school." Kuki replied glumly.

As they walked through the school doors and down the corridor, Kuki felt as if everyone was laughing at her, she felt so stupid for what Todd had done to her.  
They sat in science and awaited their test results. Rachel was sat next to Kuki applying her lip gloss.

"I'm not going to lie to you guys. The test wasn't easy." Dr Price stated as he handed out the results. "Rachel, we don't apply make up in class. Hand it over."

Rachel tutted and did as she was asked, then waited for Price to walk back to his desk.  
"Good thing I always have back up." She smirked, pulling another lip gloss from her pocket. Kuki smiled.

"And if anyone comes to me complaining that the test was 'impossible', I've got proof it wasn't. One student got 99%." Price said as he walked towards their desk.

_'Not me! Not me! Please!'_ Kuki thought.

"Well done Kuki." Mr Price smiled.

She felt so small, she just felt like the whole class was glaring at her thinking 'swot'.

"You can't really blame her." Fanny said in a low enough voice so that Kuki would hear from in front. "Now that she hasn't got Todd, her science skills are all she had."

Kuki felt like bursting into tears when she heard this, and the evil chuckles followed by the rest of Fanny's table didn't make her feel much better.  
During break, Kuki decided to let her feelings of sorrow out and write in her new diary, so she found a bench away from everybody else and sat on it, resting her back against the tree on the side and pulling her feet up onto the wood of the bench.  
She waved her bracelet over the lock and the pink book opened. She then began to write in it.

_Dear Diary,_

I can't believe I thought that this year would be so great, why would I think that anything would change? It's just gotten worse.  
I'll always be ordinary, nice, reliable, predictable Kuki.  
Things have been a mess this week, ever since Fanny got the job as anchor and I didn't. I just wish that I could show Lemming that I could be exciting...

"Hey." Kuki looked up to see Wally looking down at her. "I heard about you and Todd."

Kuki gave a weak smile, then pulled back her legs for Wally to sit down.

"...Not that it's the talk of the school or anything...I mean people would have better things to talk about." Wally said as he gave a nervous chuckle. "Course...I guess...I don't...and I'm just making this worse...sorry...-...you okay?"

"No." Kuki replied miserably, crossing her legs on the bench and sitting upright. "Not even a little."

Wally stared at her for a moment, then scooted closer to her. "Hey, Todd is an idiot! There's no way..."

"It's not just Todd." Kuki sighed sadly as she leant her head back and rested it on the wall. "I mean it is, but it's..."

"Kuki!" Fanny called, Virginia and Amiee followed behind her. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"What Fanny?" Kuki asked.

Fanny smiled in a mean fashion. "I need research for my next big story...fashion, do any of us have the backbone to go backless?"

"_That's_ your big story?" Kuki asked, Fanny glared at her. "I mean it's fun and all but I was thinking..."

"Don't care." Fanny interrupted. "If Lemming had wanted what you had to offer then he would have chosen you...funny, I could say the same thing about Todd."  
Fanny and Amiee cackled harshly.

"Anyway. Research, fashion magazines, the red carpet photos, the whole thing! Thanks!" Fanny said, then walked off onto the popular field.

Kuki groaned. "She doesn't deserve to be anchor! Who cares if she's exciting, fresh and fun!"

"Please." Wally scoffed. "She sounds like a deodorant. You're way more fun than she is!"

"Sure! When it's just us." Kuki stated as they stood up and began to walk down the corridor. "When it's just you, or one of the gang I can be myself, but when I'm around anyone else I just freeze up. I just need to break out of..."

Kuki gave a light whine as a boy knocked her in the shoulder, knocking her bag off her shoulder, all of her books fell scattered to the floor.  
"Oh, sorry." He said genuinely.

Kuki tutted and crouched down to pick them up. Wally did the same to help her.  
Kuki glanced at her wrist, then went wide eyed.

"My bracelet!" She yelled. It had gone. She glanced at the boy who knocked into her, the bracelet was caught on the zip of his bag. Kuki ran after him.  
The boy stopped at the water fountain and placed his bag on the floor.

"Excuse me!" Kuki said as she caught him up, he looked up at her. "Sorry, my bracelet got caught on your bag."

The boy looked down at his bag and saw it. "Oh, sorry."  
He pulled it off and handed it back to her.

"Thanks." Kuki smiled. She looked up to see the school noticeboard, on it it had a flyer saying 'Prom band auditions'.

Kuki thought about it then grinned. That would be so cool to perform at the prom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You signed us up for what?" Abby exclaimed in shock.

Kuki repeated what she had just told them. "The prom band auditions. We audition in a week, I just saw the sign and figured...I don't know, we should go for it."

"But, we've never played in front of anybody, we never play in front of the guys, let alone kids in our class." Rachel pointed out.

"But we could!" Kuki replied. "And people would see that I can be bold and exciting. And people could see me as something other than the girl who ruins the curve...being the prom band is a risk that I want to take. It automatically makes us someone!"

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting that I'm no-one. Thanks Kuki." Rachel replied sarcastically.

"Come on! You even said yourself that you wanted to kick butt as a drummer this year." Kuki reminded her. Then looked at Abby. "And who wouldn't want a rock star as their class president?"

Abby and Rachel exchanged glances, then smiled.  
"You do know that elections are next week right? And the proms, like when we leave?" Abby reminded her.

"Please?" Kuki whimpered.

Rachel smirked. "Okay, but we'll have to practise every spare second we've got! We have to do it right."

Kuki nodded. "We will. We'll rock, I know it!"

"Let's do it!" Abby grinned.

They all cheered and wrapped their arms around each other giggling.

"Sweet, girl hugs, I sure picked the right time to come in." Wally said as he stepped through the door.  
Kuki turned and beamed at him.

"Wally, we're going to audition for the prom band!" She said proudly.

Wally nodded. "Cool move, I like it...girl hug with Wally?"

They all stared at him with 'yeah right' kind of expressions, Wally cleared his throat. "No? Worth a try...well you guys do know how to play these things right? I've never seen them being used." He pointed at Kuki's guitar rested against the couch.

"Just make sure that you wear socks at the formal, 'cause they will be knocked off!" Rachel boasted.

Kuki giggled. "Well we need a name for the band."

They all thought.

"I know! Think of our bracelets!" Abby smiled.

Kuki scoffed. "We can't call our band bracelets!"

"No! Charms!" Abby replied.

Kuki thought then beamed. "Abby That's great! What'd you thing Rachel?"

Rachel nodded. "Sounds cool to me."

"It's too girly!" Wally moaned.

"Shut up! You're not even in the band fool!" Abby laughed. "The names stuck now! Like it or not!"


	6. Chapter 6

"...So then I thought, why not do a story about the best pedicure within a mile of school, and I'll do the research." Fanny smiled to Amiee and Virginia in the lunch line. "Payed for on the station's budget of course."

"That's a great idea." Amiee replied.

"Totally great." Virginia agreed. "But is it news?"

Fanny shrugged. "Who cares? I get a months worth of free pedicures. Lemming went for it because I told him that I had my finger on the pulse of the school. He couldn't argue with that."

Fanny walked up to Kuki's table before going to her own.  
"Oh Kuki," She said in a sickly sweet tone. "I'll be researching my next story myself. So you can take a little time off, frankly I think you look like you could use the break."

Fanny and Amiee walked away. Virginia smiled at her. "Cool bracelet."  
Virginia then went away and walked to Fanny's table.

"She doesn't even care about the news." Kuki groaned. "All she cares about is being popular."

"That's not true." Wally replied, glaring over to Fanny's table. "She cares about making you feel like dirt."

"Why is that?" Kuki exclaimed. "Why does being popular mean that you automatically have to make everyone else feel bad about not being popular?"

Wally smiled. "Maybe you should ask Fanny."

Kuki chuckled sarcastically. "Yeah. "  
Then an idea came to her. "Wally you're brilliant! That's news! That's real."

Wally looked at her in confusion. "Okay you lost me. But I like the part about me being brilliant."

"Who in this school wouldn't be hooked about finding what makes the populars popular?" She said.

Wally nodded as he swallowed the mouthful of apple that he'd just bitten. "So a story on the popular kids?"

"Not just a story, an in depth study!" Kuki answered. "Why they are like they are, why they act like they act."

Wally nodded in understanding. "You're right, I'm brilliant. One of the reasons you love me."

"When I show it to Lemming, he'll see that I have the know how and skills to be a real reporter." Kuki continued, growing more and more excited. "Will you help me?"

"Totally." Wally replied. "We should go and pitch it to Lemming."

The rest of the gang were too intent with speaking amongst themselves to notice Wally and Kuki even getting up.

Kuki shook her head as they both stood up with their trays. "Not 'til it's done. Otherwise he'll give the assignment to someone else."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - -

Kuki and the girls had just finished practising.

"That sounded pretty good." Rachel smiled.

Kuki shook her head. "I totally wrorphed the bridge."

Abby made a dramatic tune on the keyboard then chuckled. "We didn't notice."

"What's wrorphed?" Rachel asked.

Kuki laughed. "Oh, it's like a mixture between wrecked and morphed. Wally made it up."

"And it's bad right?" Rachel said in confusion.

Abby sighed. "Girls, how about we stop the etymology lesson and practice?"

Rachel looked at Abby with a blank face. "What's etymology?"

"A study of a history of words." Abby replied. Rachel still looked confused. "Numbuh 5 gives up, snack break!"

They sat down and nibbled at their cookies.

"And once again, band practise sounds like three girls talking." Wally grinned as he walked in.

Kuki smiled. "Hi."

"I brought you something." Wally told her, showing her a small hand held camcorder. "Just remember, too much zooming in and out makes your footage seem amateurish and you're whole story will be entirely wrorphed."

Kuki beamed. "Wally, I really don't know how to thank you."

"Well I heard something about snacks when I was walking up." Wally replied.

Kuki giggled. "I'll go grab some more."

Wally smiled as he watched her walk into the house, he was brought back to reality when Rachel giggled at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you just start liking her, or did I just start noticing?" Rachel questioned him.

He pulled a face at her showing that he didn't understand. "What?"

"He's always liked her." Abby chuckled. "Haven't you ever seen it? I think the whole Todd thing brought it to the forefront."

"What?" Wally repeated.

"Look at that, we've finally seen him speechless." Rachel laughed. "We should do this more often."

"What?" Wally whined. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"We're talking about your hopeless, desperate but strangely endearing crush on Kuki." Rachel smirked knowingly.

Wally went red. He gave up. "Oh, that."

"Numbuh 5 knew it!" Abby cheered. "You have to tell her, or we could tell her, but it's probably better coming from you. Unless you want us to tell her."

Wally stuttered nervously. "Er...No!...No-one is telling her! She doesn't like me like that, she likes Todd...If I tell her, she'll be all weird about it and we won't be friends any more, it'll be all..."

"Wrorphed?" Abby finished his sentence.

"See?" Wally changed the subject. "Tell me it's not fun to say!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Or you could end up a couple and live happily ever after...ew I just grossed myself out."

"Thanks mum!" They heard Kuki say.

Wally ran over to them and whispered. "Okay, maybe I will tell her! Maybe! But it has to come from me! You guys have to promise me that you won't say anything."

"Fine." Rachel nodded.

Abby nodded too. "Numbuh 5 hasn't said anything in six years."

"Hot out of the oven." Kuki smiled as she walked in with a plate of cookies.

Wally took one and took a bite. He made a lot of 'mm' noises as he ate it.  
"These cookies are awesome!" He stated as he swallowed it, glaring at Abby and Rachel when they giggled uncontrollably.

"What?" Kuki asked, looking at the girls.

Rachel shook her head. "Nothing, let's practise.

_Dear Diary,  
It's one thing to rehearse, it's another to play in front of the entire class. What did I get us into?  
When we're alone in the garage it's great. But how can you get the courage to be the girl in the garage in front of over a hundred people?  
And how do you get the courage to interview people who you've never spoken to in your entire life?  
_  
Kuki sat in home room and glanced at Amiee and Virginia, this was a lesson that Fanny wasn't in, so she could talk to them without her butting in. the bell rang.

"What if they won't talk to me?" Kuki fretted as she stood up from her desk.

Wally looked over at them. "They will, just take it slow, win them over with lots of compliments, and then pull out the hard hitting questions, good luck."

Kuki took a deep breath then walked up to them.  
"Hey." She smiled.

They both looked up at her.  
"I'm sorry but did we invite you into this conversation?" Amiee spat at her.

"Amiee!" Virginia hissed.

"No," Kuki replied nervously, "Erm, Virginia, you mentioned my bracelet the other day?"

Virginia smiled, Kuki always liked her best out of the three as she was more down to earth, she always had been since the KND.  
"Oh yeah, it's real cool, check it out Amiee."

Amiee looked at the bracelet on Kuki's wrist. "Very cool." She agreed. "Where'd you get it?"

"You know, in the mall, over by the kebab-O-rama." Kuki replied.

Amiee nodded. "Hey, is it true that you're auditioning for the prom band?"

Kuki nodded.

"You play an instrument?" Virginia asked.

"Yeah." Kuki replied. "Guitar, and I sing lead too."

"Cool." Amiee smiled.

Kuki smiled then went to pull her camera out of her bag, by the time she looked back up, Amiee and Virginia had walked off.

"Great reporting Kuki." She muttered to herself.

_Dear diary,_

_News just in! I'm a lousy reporter! I love the idea of this story but I need a way to approach the popular crowd, something that will make people notice me. Of course, none of it will matter if I fail school.  
Which reminds me...homework.  
_

Kuki put down her diary and pulled out her exercise books then began rummaging through her bag.  
She pulled out what she thought was a highlighter. It was just lip gloss. Kuki tutted then pulled out her real highlighter. Then came up with a cool idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Kuki walked into school, she saw Abby and Rachel stood by lockers, Rachel was drumming against the wall and tried to throw her sticks in the air and catch them. She caught one, the other flew to hit Fanny, who was going through her lockers, on the head.

"Sorry." Rachel shrugged, Fanny then stormed away. Rachel smirked at Abby. "I think I liked ending it that way."

"What a finish." Kuki giggled as she walked over.

"Oh, Kuki, you just missed Todd and Fanny arguing. It was like a soap opera, brilliant." Rachel exclaimed.

Kuki chuckled. "Rach, check this out, you'll love it."  
She held it up.

"...it's a highlighter." Rachel shrugged.

"Really?" Kuki asked, taking off the lid.

Rachel gasped. "Lip gloss! I could totally use it in class without getting caught."

"Cool right?" Kuki grinned. "I was bored doing homework so began inventing."

"You're a genius, and a rebel!" Rachel laughed. "Who are you and what did you do with Kuki?"

Kuki giggled as they walked to their science lesson.

"Good morning class!" Mr Price exclaimed brightly. "If you just get out your homework from last night please. Now I know that the fifth question was a little tricky, did anyone here have trouble with it?...anyone."

Nobody put their hand up, nobody ever did to save the risk of humiliation.

"Kuki, this is so cool." Rachel whispered.

Mr Price turned around. "Rachel do you have something that you want to share with the class?"

"Oh, no Mr Price, just using my highlighter." Rachel smiled, applying the lip gloss as he turned around.

"Hey check that out!" Amiee whispered to Virginia, pointing to Rachel using the lip gloss.

"Okay then, so today we're talking about covalent bonds..."

- - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - – - - - – - - -

"That was just so funny." Rachel stated after they'd met up with Abby to get books from their lockers. "He had no idea."

"I know," Kuki laughed. "Amazing right?"

Kuki opened her locker and a small note fell out. Kuki glanced at it and picked it up, then began to read it loud enough for Abby and Rachel to hear.

"Your eyes are violet, your smile is charming. Your hair is shiny, your laugh disarming. I won't say who I am, don't want to be to scary. But maybe I'll see you in the library."

"Who's the poet?" Rachel asked.

Kuki shrugged. "I don't know. Nobody signed it."

"No way! Girl! You've got a secret admirer!" Abby squealed.

Kuki shook her head. "Come on that's ridiculous. Who'd send this?"

Abby and Rachel exchanged knowing glances then began to head to class.

"Hey Kuki." Virginia called as she headed down the corridor. Kuki stopped and turned to face her. "Hey, I saw that thing that Rachel had in science. That lip gloss? Do you know where she got it?"

"Oh, I made it." Kuki replied.

Virginia smiled. "Cool, do you think you could make me one? I can give you all the stuff for it?"

Kuki shrugged and nodded, "Sure, why not?"

"Thanks. Listen, Amiee's coming to mine tonight. You should come by and hang out...Here's my number, text me later." Virginia told her.

"Okay." Kuki replied.

"Eh, hello! We're rehearsing tonight." Rachel reminded her. "For the audition."

"I know," Kuki replied. "But if I go to Virginia's house I can interview them for my story, think we could have one night off?"

"Well how about we push practice back an hour?" Abby suggested. Rachel nodded.

Kuki beamed. "You guys are the best."

At the end of school, Kuki made her way to the library, Abby walked with her as she made her way to the gym.  
"Hey Kuki." Wally said as he began to walk alongside her. "Where're you headed?"

"Library." Kuki smiled.

Wally shrugged. "Cool, I'll come with. I need to get a book on the life of John Lennon anyway. I told Miss James that I didn't have to research in class 'cause I already knew about him. So she said if I give her five facts about him I won't get a weeks detention for disrupting class."

"Go find your secret admirer girl!" Abby tormented as she walked off and Wally and Kuki turned to go into the library. Kuki blushed then smiled as they walked in. Kuki followed Wally around the bookshelves as he looked for the book he needed. "Well, I'm going to interview Amiee and Virginia tonight."

"You got them to do it?" Wally asked.

Kuki nodded. "I made Rachel this lip gloss highlighter, then Virginia asked me to hang out with them. It seems weird but...do you think that's weird?...well maybe they're just people, maybe they're not that different."

Wally shrugged as he pulled out a book and placed it back, then continued to walk and look at the various book cases, Kuki still followed him. "Maybe you should do the story and find out."

"I can't wait." Kuki smiled, "I want this piece to be totally eye opening, you know...something that's never been on the show before...assuming it gets on the show."

"Are you kidding?" Wally asked as he crouched down to look at the books on the bottom. "You crack the secret of popularity and Lemming'll be all over you. You'll be his number one anchor."

Wally pulled out the book he needed then walked over to a table and sat down to read through the book of John Lennon. Kuki followed and sat opposite him.

"Anyway, what's the story with this secret admirer?" Wally asked as he flicked pages. "Well he was shot, that's a fact."

"I don't know." Kuki replied, "I got a note that said I'd meet him in the library, but...I think it was just a joke. This things a little more exciting and romantic than I'm used to."

Wally grinned. "Really? You think it's exciting and romantic?...I think it's sick."

Kuki tutted and rolled her eyes. Then sat back in the chair and waited for him to finish taking notes.

"He was born in Liverpool, England." Wally muttered, writing on a scrap piece of paper, engrossed in the book.

"Kuki?" Kuki turned around to see Todd smiling down at her.

"Todd, hi," Kuki replied.

Todd moved around uncomfortably on his feet. "Do you have a sec?"

Kuki nodded. "Sure."

Todd glanced at Wally, who was staring back at him. When Todd gave up on trying to hint for Wally to give them some privacy, he pulled up a chair then sat on it backward, so that he could lean on the back of it. "It's about the prom...I feel really bad about backing out on you."

"Good." Wally replied.

Kuki glared at him with eyes of stone, then looked back at Todd.  
"Whatever, you got back with Fanny, I get it." She shrugged.

"I just wanted you to know that I really liked hanging out with you." Todd told her.

"Thanks, are we done here?" Wally asked.  
Todd looked at Wally then sighed. "Yeah," He stood up. "See you later Kuki."

Wally scowled as Todd walked away. "That guy is a total loser, I can't believe that you're actually talking to him after what he did."

"Yeah, sure." Kuki said dreamily, watching after Todd.

Wally rolled his eyes. "You're not even listening to a word I say...I ate a live iguana yesterday, swallowed it whole."

"Yeah, sure." Kuki replied, turning around, still with a dreamy look and facing Wally.

_Dear diary,  
...Todd!...could it be?...did he really send me that note?  
I mean, I know he's with Fanny, but maybe he just felt like he had to go to the prom with her. Cause everyone expected him to.  
Maybe he'll break up with her, Abby and Rachel said that they were arguing.  
...I can't believe I have a secret admirer!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Kittylover529: No I wouldn't be offended at all, but what are you saying is stupid?  
I know it's a lot like mean girls, it's like the children's version of it X-D It's stupid but still...**

numbeh 013: Hehe, he just fails at trying to hide it X-D

Laurie 43: I know right! We should totally have highlighter lip glosses X-D How amazing would that be, lol

KNDnumbuh007: Oooh! Kuki was so giving you da evils then! You's in trouble wiv da Kuki!

Laughyytaffy: Hehe, Wally gives poor Todd a hard time. Kuki's crazy about Wally, I think everybody knows it but her...bless :-)

Kuki made her way to Virginia's house and knocked on the door. Virginia answered it, Amiee was right behind gossiping with her.

"He said he thought you were cute." Amiee grinned.

Virginia shook her head. "No he did not."

"He did!" Amiee replied.

"Hi Kuki." Virginia smiled then turned back to Amiee. "No way would he say that about me!"

"Guys. Can I ask you something?" Kuki took a deep breath. "You guys...always dress so cute."

"Thanks." They both said in unison.

She reached into her bag and pulled out the camera. "I'm doing a sort of...new story, on popular girls, I was wondering if I could interview you guys. 'Cause, you know, you are like the most popular girls in school.

"We totally are aren't we?" Amiee beamed, fixing her hair.

Virginia shrugged. "But what about Fanny?"

"Let's not tell her." Amiee replied as Kuki turned on the camera. "'Cause she would hog the whole interview! Right?"

Virginia nodded. "Yeah, she'd be all up in the camera, doing her hair and just talking about herself."

The two girls laughed and then Amiee spoke again. "Speaking of that, what happened with you and Todd?"

"Huh?" Kuki asked. "Nothing."

"Well you guys hung out, he must have told you something about fanny?" Amiee replied. "Like, good dirt."

Kuki shrugged. "Isn't Fanny your friend?"

"Totally BFF, best friends forever!" Amiee replied with a beam. "We're just curious you know, if he said anything interesting about her."

Kuki shook her head. "No, he didn't really say anything."

"Well, come on, you can make us the highlighter lip gloss during the interview." Amiee told her.

Virginia beamed, "Come on, let's go up to my room."

_Dear Diary,_

Amiee and Virginia are totally into doing this interview. And every girl wants a highlighter lip gloss, it's crazy, I've made so many I've lost count.  
It's funny how things change, a week ago I was the school nobody, now that I talk to Amiee and Virginia a little more everybody talks to me. I'll be passing corridors and people I don't even know will say hi...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - – - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - -

"Kuki! We've had an idea!" Amiee called as she stopped us while they were were on their way to lockers. "We were thinking about cell phones that are also..."

Fanny appeared behind us and cleared her throat. "Do you guys mind...do not hang out with the girl who tired to steal my boyfriend!"

"But you guys had broken up." Virginia pointed out, rushing to Kuki's defence.  
Kuki sighed and she, Rachel and Abby continued to their lockers.

Fanny shrugged. "Well that was just a trial break up, everyone knows that boyfriends are off limits during...hey where are you going!"  
Amiee and Virginia had obviously had enough of them to as they decided to follow.

"Anyway, cell phones that's also blusher, so when you're holding your phone up to your face." Virginia stated.

"Awesome right!" Amiee grinned. "I thought we could do a segment on it for your story."

Kuki giggled.

- - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

..._Amiee and Virginia love the camera!  
Fanny can't stand that I'm hanging around with her friends, so she's doing everything she can to make my life miserable..._

- - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

__Kuki walked in with two full trays of coffees as ordered and walked up to Fanny and Mr Lemming.

"What's this?" Mr Lemming asked.

"I want to do a story, which coffee bar serves the best latte. Kuki's doing research for me." Fanny beamed.

She took a coffee from the tray and wrinkled up her nose in disgust. "Um, this is a regular latte, I said none fat." She said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Kuki shook her head. "No you didn't."

"My bad." Fanny grinned evilly. "I guess you'll have to re do the orders.

"Never mind, I'll survive." Kuki sighed as she walked out of the door.

- - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

_...And I keep getting those secret admirer letters.  
He keeps leaving clues, last time he said I'd see him at lunch, he rhymed cafeteria with wisteria.  
It's a flower, I looked it up. Anyway, I think I saw him there..._

- - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

The gang was sat at the table and They were all laughing and joking. Wally and Hoagie were having a competition of throwing food in the air and catching it. Kuki laughed hysterically when Hoagie nearly chocked on a free falling grape.

As Kuki looked up, she saw Todd walk past, he gave her a small wave and she waved back. She was now getting sure that he was the one sending her those notes.

- - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

_...But I've got to stay focused! The audition for the prom band is tomorrow!  
Hi! Nervous!  
If we can nail this, everything in my life will fall into place,  
Wish us luck!_

- - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

"Could you hear us?" Abby asked as they came out of the audition, she high fived Hoagie.

"How did we sound?" Kuki asked.

Rachel groaned, walking into Nigel's arms and leaning into him. "I totally dropped the drumstick!"

"Doesn't matter!" Wally shrugged. "You rocked."

"Yes!" Kuki cheered. "I can't believe it! I was right about this term! Everything is perfect, it's like I'm a whole new person who could do no wrong!"

"Wrong!" A voice said from behind us.

"Mrs Mulberry?" Kuki said to the strict English teacher.

"Will you two let go of one another please!" Mulberry said to Rachel and Nigel, "Kuki, Abby, Rachel, come with me!"

They sat In the English office as Mrs Mulberry sat at her desk. "I've been told that the three of you are behind this. Is that true?"  
She held up a lip gloss highlighter.

"Who told you that?" Rachel asked.

Mulberry shook her head. "That's not important! What's important is that you have specifically created a tool to help students disobey school rules..."

A 'psst' at the door made the three girls look. Fanny gave then a wave then blew them a kiss, then walked off with a triumphant look.  
They scowled in unison and turned back to their grumpy teacher.

"Mrs Mulberry, Rachel and Abby had nothing to do with them." Kuki stated. "It was all me I swear."

Mrs Mulberry sighed. "That's not the way I've heard it, and just to be sure, I hope none of you have made plans for lunch today...You're all on café duty."

They all exchanged glances that all said the same thing...  
BUMMER!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me a while to upload, I've had a load of exams, oh well, at least I'm done with them this week. X-D I'm happy.**

KNDnumbuh007: Fanny always has been a real meanie. Aw, I'm always so horrible to her in all of my stories.

laughyytaffy: Haha, I know, poor Hoagie.

Stives117: Aw, thank you.

Whoever the other reviewer was: Thanks for the review :-)

"Did it have to be Sloppy Joe day?" Kuki whined as she placed a dirty dish onto the pile.

They'd assembled themselves so that Rachel was scraping the scraps off plates into a bin, Kuki was taking them from the conveyor belt and putting them into a pile on the sink while Abby sprayed them with the shower type hose on the sink.

"Numbuh 5 can't believe Fanny turned us in." Abby sighed.

Kuki scoffed. "I can. I'm used to her wrecking my life."

Rachel nodded sarcastically. "Sure, it is all about your life!"

"Yeah." Abby agreed. "It's not like Numbuh 5 had plans to work on her campaign speech over lunch."

Rachel shrugged. "Well I was going to finish history homework but luckily, this came up!"

Kuki sighed. "Guys I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If I could make it up to you I would."  
She then gasped in disgust when she picked up a plate and bits of Sloppy Joe fell over her. The other two girls laughed at her.

"I don't know about you, but I feel so much better!" Rachel giggled.

"Here, let Numbuh 5 get that for you!" Abby laughed, she sprayed Kuki with the shower, soaking her from head to foot. Kuki squealed.

"Alright! It's war!" Kuki chuckled, throwing a piece of food at Abby. "Take that!"

That started a food fight between the three, they all giggled as food and water were thrown everywhere.  
As they laughed, an announcement came on through the speakers.

"Attention all students, we have the results for the prom band auditions."

"Guys guys! Seriously stop!" Kuki said as she listened to the announcement.

"The winners of the audition and band for the prom...Charms!"

They all screamed and cheered, jumping into a group hug. They then broke apart when a bunch of plates fell on the floor as the conveyor belt overflowed. They then all laughed.

"Uh oh!" Kuki giggled. "We'd better clean up this mess."

_Dear Diary,_

It all worked out, even cafeteria duty turned out to be a good thing. If I hadn't have gotten splattered with sloppy Joe, they probably would have hated me forever. That was total luck!

As Kuki thought about what she'd written she flicked through past pages, everything she'd written in that diary had come true.  
_  
_Kuki made her way to the mall to talk to Cree about the diary. When she got to the shop she walked straight to the desk.

"Cree, I have to talk to you about the diary and the bracelet." She exclaimed.

A brown haired girl turned around. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh." Kuki said. "Sorry, I thought you were Cree. She sold me this bracelet and diary, and I think...they're magic."

The girl at the counter looked confused. "Magic?"

"It's like everything that I've wished for came true, not things like...I wish I was famous or things like that, you know just small things that you'd like to happen, it happened." Kuki smiled excitedly.

The girl shook her head. "Look, honey, we've never sold anything like that. You must have got it from another store. Let me know which one though, I could do with a few wishes being granted."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - – - - - – - – - - - – - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you want the shot of Amiee calling that girl's dress a potato sack or the one of Virginia filing her nails during a test?" Wally asked as he edited the videos taken by Kuki.

They were both in the garage sat on the couch, Kuki wasn't really paying attention, she sat next to him fiddling with her bracelet, deep in thought.

"Wally?" She said as she looked up. "Do you think I'm crazy."

Wally didn't take his eyes off his laptop as he nodded casually. "Yep...potato sack or nail file?"

"There's something going on that's kind of strange." Kuki said as if in some sort of trance.

Wally chuckled. "I know, I'm very kindly editing this story for you and you're just ignoring me."

Kuki groaned. "Sorry...I think potato sack and nail file are really boring."

"You do?" Wally frowned.

Kuki nodded. "Please! Amiee and Viginia are self centred and vain...that's not enough for a story. That day I went to Virginia's house, Amiee was just trying to get dirt on Fanny, her best friend."

She sighed as she stood up and picked up her guitar. Strumming a random tune quietly.

"That's lame." Wally agreed.

Kuki nodded. "Totally, I thought that I was going to do a great story on what it takes to be popular, like good hair and the right jeans...maybe what it takes is talking about your best friends behind their backs...which means that, they don't really have any friends at all."

Wally smiled and shrugged. "Now that's a good story!"

"Yeah." Kuki thought. "But I haven't really found a way for them to open up to me yet."

Wally closed his laptop and put it to the side then turned to face her. "Well...you need to go in deeper, like live among them, earn their trust...You need to be a full member of the popular tribe."

Kuki smiled as it made sense. "If I want them to talk to me, I need to speak their language."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - – - - - – - – - - - – - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - -

"Speak their language?" Rachel asked as they stood in the school corridor, they were putting up flyers to encourage people to vote for Abby.

Kuki nodded. "It's like the only thing they like to talk about is themselves. So I need some good gossip to get them to open up."

Rachel shrugged. "Why not just make something up?"

"That'll just end up spreading a rumour that isn't true...that's all of the flyers." Kuki replied.

Abby smiled. "Numbuh 5 just has to kick off her campaign with the rally after lunch. Think Numbuh 5'll get anyone?"

Rachel nodded. "We'll be there."

"Definitely." Kuki beamed as she opened her locker. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
She crouched down and picked up a note that had fallen on the floor. She grinned at she read it.

"Ooh! Another admirer letter?" Abby smirked at her.

Kuki giggled and read it aloud for Rachel and Abby to hear.  
"A fire in your soul sets my world ablaze, I'm a helpless white mouse lost in your maze, I'll be in the parking lot after school, you may not see me but I'll see you."

Kuki smiled. "Guys! That's it!"

"What? It doesn't rhyme?" Rachel asked.

Kuki shook her head. "No! I'll tell them that Todd's sending secret love notes to me when he's still with Fanny! That's be the biggest news ever for them!"

"But, are you sure the notes are from Todd?" Abby asked.

Kuki nodded. "All the clues point to him!"

"Kuki, I don't know..." Rachel said.

Kuki closed her locker. "I have to go find Amiee and Virginia. Later guys!" 

She walked down the corridor until she saw Virginia closing her locker.

"Virginia!" Kuki called as she walked up to her. Virginia turned around and smiled.

"I've got something to tell you!" Kuki said. "It's for your ears only...I'm getting these secret admirer notes and...I'm not sure but...I think they might be from Todd...I mean I know he's with Fanny but..."

"Get out!" Virginia exclaimed. "We have to tell Amiee!"

She grabbed Kuki's arm and pulled her towards the popular field.

"Out there?" Kuki asked.

Virginia nodded. "Yeah, out there! Come on."

Kuki beamed as she stepped on the grass, she felt so important.

"Kuki! There you are! We have to go to the rally!" Abby called. She and the gang were stood by the lockers, ready to go into the auditorium.

"The rally? Kuki, come on, let's tell Amiee." Virginia shrugged.

Kuki looked back at them and shrugged. 'Sorry' she mouthed and followed Virginia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**** Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys**

**Cookyymonsterr: I think you should PM me in Spanish, it's pretty amazing, I'd love to be able to speak a different language X-D**

Joydream: I know, Kuki made the wrong choice, Abs will not be happy

KNDnumbuh007: Happy Birthday for whenever it was :-)

RidingtheRoughWaters: Thanks X-)

After telling Virginia about her secret admirer, it was like the whole flood gates opened, Amiee and Virginia accepted Kuki as one of their own. They started hanging out properly, in and outside of school: 

-She'd go onto the popular lawn with them whenever they went on,

-Kuki went to places like the mall with them, where she videoed them talking about the things that they did and enjoyed.

-They'd give her a lift to school, music blaring from the speakers from the moment they sat down.

-They even went to Kuki's house to hang out.

Abby and Rachel however, were getting pretty sick of it. They waited impatiently with their instruments while Kuki was on the phone to Virginia.

"No way did Amiee say that about me!" Kuki chuckled down the phone, pacing backward and forward. "It doesn't surprise me though, the other day she secretly IM'ed me that she thought you were disgusting the way you chew with your mouth open...I know, how dare she!.."

Kuki turned around when Rachel jabbed her in the back with a drumstick.

"We have to rehearse! You're the 0one who signed us up for this!" Rachel exclaimed.

Kuki sighed. "Okay, sorry, just give me a sec...Jingle me back in ten Virg...thanks, bye..."  
She then walked over and picked up her guitar, smiling at Abby and Rachel, who were glaring daggers at her.

"We've been ready to practise for 45 minutes, and you've been on the phone!" Rachel scolded, "Kuki, this is really important to me!"

"And my story's important to me!" Kuki replied. "I thought that you understood."

Abby shook her head. "Which is it that you really care about though girl? Your story or your fabulous lunches on the popular lawn?"

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Think that you can stay away from your new friends for a half hour so we can practise? Prom is at the end of the week!"

"You're right. We'll be ready, I promise." Kuki agreed, her cell then rang again. "I've got to take this. I'll be right back."

"Unbelievable!" Rachel scoffed as Kuki walked out of the room.

"Hey girls!" Wally beamed as he walked in through the garage door, frowning when he saw the grumpy expressions. "Let me guess, on the phone?"

"Yep." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Aims or Virg?" Wally gave a gooey eyed look as he took a seat.

"Virg." Abby replied with a small smile at Wally mocking the nicknames of the girls. "Numbuh 5 don't even think it's about the story any more. She thinks that Kuki just likes being popular."

Wally shook his head. "No way, it's all an act. She's got some great video of the two hyenas. Check it out, it's the teaser we made to show Mr Lemming. Virginia and Amiee are just constantly talking about each other behind their backs, it's like popular girl warfare. We're giving it to him tomorrow morning so by tomorrow after school, everything'll be back to normal."

Rachel nodded in disbelief. "Yeah, keep reminding me of that...otherwise I might have to do a drum riff on her head."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Dear Diary_

_I have to admit, it's kind of nice being one of the popular crowd, it's like everyone is dying to please you. _

She sat on the popular lawn with Amiee and Virginia with the camera on it's stand facing them as they talked.  
Todd was tossing a ball with his friends nearby, he missed it and it fell near the three girls, Todd picked it up and gave a cute smirk.

"Hey Kuki." He waved, jogging back to his friends.

Amiee gave an excited squeak. "You should talk to Todd, find out if he;s the one giving you the secret admirer notes."

"Shh!" Kuki hissed, glancing around to check that no-one had heard. "You didn't say anything to Fanny did you?"

Amiee shook her head. "Of course not, don't you trust us?"

"Sure I do." Kuki replied. "I just...My bracelet, where's is it! Guys I lost my bracelet."

She began to panic as she frantically looked for her small charmed bangle. She sighed with relief when she pulled down her sleeve, realising that it had just been hidden under the green cotton.

Amiee gave a small laugh. "Whoa, freak out much Kuki."

Kuki chuckled back. "It's really stupid but...I think it might be kind of magic. The shop I got it from said that they never sold the, and ever since I got it, things have been happening."

Amiee and Virginia exchanged eye contact then burst out laughing, Kuki, feeling a little hurt just gave a small fake chuckle.

"I mean not magic as in 'abracadabra!" She chortled nervously, trying to think of a way to come back into the cool zone. "Magic as in...anything that makes me look this hot much be magic."

The other two girls smiled.  
"Oh, totally hot" Virginia nodded.

Amiee smiled. "Hot enough to make your move on Todd!..Come on! We're bored!"

"I...I don't know." Kuki stuttered. "What about Fanny?"

"What about her?" Amiee shrugged.

Virginia agreed. "Don't worry about her, you're much more fun to hang out with."

"Really?" Kuki beamed.

"And frankly, you've got better hair! And it's not easy...We know! Having great hair, and picking out the right clothes every day is totally high pressure!" Amiee informed her.

Virginia nodded. "I arrange my clothes in order of colour so that I can make quicker choices in the morning!"

The girls giggled as they continued with their conversation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So do you think he watched the DVD?" Wally asked at the end of school as he and Kuki walked down to Mr Lemming's office.

Kuki wasn't listening. "Wally, do you think I have great hair?...I mean, I never really thought about it but Virginia and Amiee said that..."

"Kuki," A voice stopped Kuki from continuing, she spun around to face Wally.

He had a blank, bored look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." She sighed. Realising that he was getting bored of that conversation. "Come on, let's go in."

They knocked on the door and stepped inside, where Mr Lemming was sat at his desk.

"Hey Mr Lemming." Kuki smiled.

"Hello Kuki." Mr Lemming smiled. "So, I watched your clip..."

Kuki held her breath with hope and anxiousness.

"...It's brilliant! Great reporting Kuki I'm really impressed...I want you to put it together as a special and anchor it live on Friday, can you do that?"

Kuki beamed with excitement. "Are you kidding! I'd love to!"  
She glanced over at Wally who gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Mr Lemming! Thank you so much!" Kuki giggled.

Mr Lemming smiled and shook her hand. "Thank _you_ Kuki, this is exactly the kind of news that I want! Congratulations, I'll start airing your teaser as a promo tonight."

Kuki jumped on the spot with happiness then hugged the unsuspecting Wally tightly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"A root beer toast to getting on the air! The preview was fantastic, you guys did great!" Abby exclaimed as the whole gang tapped their glasses against one another in celebration back at Kuki's garage.

Kuki sighed and smiled. "Guys, thanks for being so patient, I know it couldn't have been easy but..."

"You are a horrible vicious human being!" Amiee yelled as she and Virginia stormed in. "We thought you were our friend but all you cared about was making us look bad on camera!"

Kuki stood in fear. "Your faces are blurred out so..."

"So what? Everyone knows it's us!" Virginia tutted.

Kuki sighed. "I started out just wanting to do a day in the life thing but then I realised that a day in your life was different...full of gossip and, I just wanted to show the truth."

"So you wanted to show how terrible populars are when they pretend to be friends with people when all they really want to do is gather dirt!" Amiee scowled. "Why does that sound familiar?...Oh yeah! YOU did the same!"

With that, the two girls walked back off, Kuki stood in silence.  
Don't you just hate that gut feeling when you know that you've done something wrong and made someone feel like crap, then you worry about what's going to happen next, that weird bubbly feeling in your tummy.

"Forget about it girl." Abby said softly, walking over and placing an arm over her best friend. "Just come on, enjoy the fun."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While they got changed for gym, Kuki put her foot in her sneaker and pulled it out in disgust.  
"Great, mustard in the sneaker!"

"That's almost sweet, in a summer camp, fourth grade kind of way." Rachel replied.

Abby nodded. "Numbuh five thinks that girls in this school would just grow up."

Kuki sighed. "It's not as bad as the joker who put chilli in my backpack. I wonder what'll happen when I do the actual special today."

"Well the populars' will be shown as the shallow, fickle people they are, everyone will take your side and then we'll rock the place at prom later!" Abby replied optimistically.

Kuki sighed and nodded as they walked out onto the pitch.

"Well, at least you two finally found out about Kuki...one more time!" Fanny boasted from behind Kuki's locker.

Virginia sighed. "You were right."

"You were right, she is totally not popular material." Amiee rolled her eyes, "I mean, why would Todd like her?"

Fanny chocked. "What!"

"Ooh!" Amiee chuckled nervously, then took a calm breath and explained. "She told us that Todd was sending her these secret love notes, she said that it was all because of some bracelet she has that's like magic or makes her lucky or something."

Fanny scoffed then gave an evil grin and walked over to Kuki's locker, using her hair pin to open it. Pulling out Kuki's bracelet and closing it again.

"Well, we'll just have to take her magic away." She said in a sickly sweet high pitched voice.

"I don't think we should be doing this." Virginia stuttered. "It's stealing!"

Fanny sighed irritably. "Honey! We're not stealing, we're borrowing, Just like Kuki 'borrowed' your friendship to use for her little news piece. Just like she 'borrowed' Todd when we were clearly ON A TRAIL BREAK UP!"  
Fanny screamed the last words so loudly that their Gym coach, Miss Darcy came in to see what the fuss was about, Fanny quickly hid the bracelet in her pocket and continued outside.


	11. Chapter 11

"Wally, have you seen Kuki?" Rachel asked frantically at the end of school. "We're supposed to practise for prom but we can't find her."

Wally was sat in the tree house with his laptop on the desk.

"No, haven't seen her." He shook his head.

Rachel smiled as she glanced at the computer screen. "Is that her piece you're working on?"  
Wally nodded.

Abby looked over too. "Can we see some?"

"Sure." Wally replied, "I was just looking through this part, they've just been telling Kuki how great she is compared to Fanny."

He clicked play on the laptop and a piece of video came up.  
_  
"I arrange my clothes in order of colour so I can make quicker choices in the morning." Amiee stated as she, Virginia and Kuki were sat on the grass, the three girls giggled._

Kuki smiled. "I have a friend who numbers her jeans, so she won't accidentally wear the same pair twice in a row."

Amiee scoffed. "No way, who?"

"Erm..." Kuki hesitated.

"Who?" Amiee repeated.

Kuki shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Spill honey!" Amiee beamed.

Kuki bit her lip then sighed. "Abby."

The two girls were silent for a moment.  
"Wait a minute." Amiee said slyly. "If she wore her clothes on one day, shouldn't they be in the wash the next day?"

Kuki shook her head. "...Well, I mean..."

"Oh my gosh! She totally doesn't wash her clothes!" Amiee exclaimed. "That's disgusting."

Kuki looked down guiltily at the floor as Amiee and Virginia burst out laughing.

"Wait 'til I tell...like...everyone!" Amiee laughed.

Wally then stopped the video and looked up at Abby, who gave a deep sigh of embarrassment and hurt.

"Who is she?" Abby asked. "Definitley not the girl we know!"

Rachel sighed, "Come on, let's go find her."

"Hey! Guys! Wait!" Wally called as Rachel and Abby walked out of the tree house, he sighed deeply. The girls were right, Kuki really had changed, she'd never embarrass her best friend like that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kuki! We need to talk!" Rachel said as they walked into Kuki's room and found her searching in every cupboard and box.

"My bracelet!" Kuki fretted. "It's gone! It was in my gym bag but now it's not there!"

"Kuki!" Rachel sighed. "Forget the bracelet!"

"I can't!" Kuki whined. "Without my bracelet I can't write in my diary! I need to write in my..."

Rachel interrupted her, "how could you tell Amiee and Virginia that stuff about Abby?"

"Yeah, Wally showed us the footage!" Abby snapped. "Numbuh 5 can't believe you girl!"

"Oh!" Kuki sighed. "That...did you see how they blew it all out of proportion? That's exactly the dark stuff that I want to show in my story. That stuff is gold!"

Abby scoffed. "Now Numbuh 5 knows what friendship means to you! You get to get to be the highlight of the school while Numbuh 5 gets to be the girl who 'doesn't wash her clothes'! Thanks a lot!"

Kuki looked at them in confusion. "Guys it's no big deal, I just slipped okay?"

"It's not just that!" Rachel told her. "You've been blowing off band practise, treating us like dirt, you even picked the popular lawn over Abby's rally!"

Abby nodded. "And you never even asked Numbuh 5 how it went."

"I tried to help out, I made flyers." Kuki replied.

"Yeah, flyers, wow!" Abby replied. "Real friends show up!"

"Look, I promise it'll be over after the story." Kuki told them, then gave a great sigh. "...which I won't be able to do if I can't find my bracelet."

"Why's that stupid bracelet so important to you?" Rachel sighed.

Kuki shrugged. "It brings me luck. I got everything when I got the bracelet. It changed me."

"...Into what?" Rachel replied.

Abby sighed heavily. "Sorry about your bracelet, but until you get your priorities straight, Numbuh 5 doesn't think that she wants to hang out with you."

Abby turned and walked away.

"We decided to play at prom without you, it's just better that way." Rachel said quietly as she turned and followed.

Kuki sighed as they slammed the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"In three, two, one!" Mr Lemming said as Kuki sat as chair anchor.

"Hi, I'm Kuki and this is a special high school news, in depth story." Kuki said to the camera, giving the biggest smile possible. "Tonights topic, what goes on in the secret society known as the 'in crowd', the 'popular kids'...to learn about it, I did an in depth report on the ins and outs of popularity."

Abby sighed as she and Rachel watched the show from their TV at home as they got ready.  
"Great. Here comes Numbuh 5 humiliation, half the school already know about it, now just the other 50% to go."

"...But I'm not going to show it." Kuki stated. "The real truth is, it doesn't matter what popular kids say or think, or do...it doesn't matter how many people in school know who you are, it only matters that you know who you are and are true to it! This year, I wanted people to notice me, and I tried so hard to get that that I forgot about what was really important to me...I ended up losing more than I gained. I totally wrorphed everything...oh, that's this word that Wally made up...anyway, I was wrong, and I just want to say I'm sorry to all of you guys who I've upset. Anyway, I know that Mr Lemming blocked an hour for this, but I have something I can show you...25 sketches that Wally made this summer, the one with the paper-clips and the stick man are my favourite...enjoy."

Kuki gave a guilty look as she stood up and walked over to Mr Lemming. "I'm sorry, I know this wasn't what you had in mind." 

- - - - - - - - – – - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - – - - - - - - – - – - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - – - - - - -

Kuki sat on the fence on the road to the mountain, where they always met up.  
She still hadn't found her bracelet but just had to let all her emotions out, so she found an old exercise book and decided to write in that.

_Dear Lined Piece of Note Book_

_I guess I got kind of wrapped up on the notes of being popular. Tonight's prom but I'm not even going to go. I know Rachel and Abby will do a great job with the band. I just hope that everyone could just find a way to forgive me...eventually._

When she got back she sat in her garage and strummed her guitar and sang some sad lyric to match her feelings. She then sighed as she sat back into her chair.

"Oh my god! She's playing." Wally smiled as he walked in. "I'm not sure I've ever seen you actually play in this garage."

He was dressed in a suit and his hair was similar to how it usually was, only out of his eyes. He was obviously ready to go to the Prom.  
Abby and Rachel then walked in wearing their dresses.

"That thing better be tuned, 'cause we've got a prom to play at." Rachel smiled.

Kuki stood up. "You guys want me to play?"

"We saw your story...Numbuh 5 can't believe you gave up your role as anchor to apologise to us." Abby beamed.

"And to show Wally's short videos." Rachel chuckled.

"Well he did so much work on editing my story." Kuki replied. "I thought something you did should make the air."

Wally shook his head. "No, it was brilliant, the best house I've seen on our high school network."

Kuki chuckled then sighed. "I feel really bad you guys, about everything, I'm really sorry."

"You are also horribly under dressed girl!" Abby exclaimed, "Luckily, this was still on hold for you."

Abby pulled the dress from the mall from a bag that she was holding.

Kuki beamed. "You guys are the best!"

"Yeah, we know!" Rachel grinned. "Now get ready, with any luck we'll get there while we still have time to actually play!"

"Luck, that's the one thing I don't have." Kuki muttered to herself as they all walked out. Wally hung around by the door.

"You coming?" He asked.

Kuki looked up at him, he walked over to her.  
"I never found that bracelet." She sighed. "I know it sounds stupid but it really did bring me luck...I'm afraid that without it I'm nothing."

Wally gave her a warm smile. "What are you talking about, you did that entire news story."

Kuki shook her head. "That's because Lemming was counting on me! That was just old Kuki just doing what everyone expected of her...but tonight to perform in front of everyone!...I need the bracelet."

Wally pulled a spare piece of sting from Kuki's guitar and tied it around Kuki's wrist.

"That's a broken guitar string." Kuki smiled at Wally's attempt to help.

Wally shook his head. "No it's not, it's magic. It tells you that you're a beautiful, confident, awesome guitar player and lead singer who's going to kick butt at the show tonight!"

Kuki giggled slightly. "Wally, that's ridiculous, it's just a stupid piece of metal."

Wally nodded. "Exactly, just a stupid piece of metal!"

Kuki beamed up at him. "There's no old Kuki or new Kuki, there's just me! And I'm gonna rock...Thanks Wally, you're the best!"

She hugged him tightly, then he pushed away with a chuckle. "Stop with all the mushy stuff and get dressed will ya? We've got a prom to go to!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**** Well this is the end. Thanks for the great reviews and I've already started my new story so it should be up soon :-)**

KNDnumbuh007: Haha, thanks.

Numbuh 1002: Thanks for reviewing :-)

Cartoonlover999: Thanks

Laurie43: Don't worry about it, haha, yeah acting bitchy like that doesn't suit Kuki.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**  
**"Wow! You look awesome!" Rachel smiled as Kuki walked out of the house fully dressed and sparkling with glittery makeup. She looked stunning.

"That dress rocks." Wally agreed. Beaming at her. "Anyway, transports coming."

"Oh my...!" Abby gasped as a limo pulled up.

Hoagie opened the door and moved over next to Nigel. "Hi girls."

"After you." Wally smiled. Kuki watched the other two girls jump in the stood by the door as she quickly met eyes with Wally and smiled at him, she then sat down in the vehicle and Wally hopped in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey guys." Fanny grinned evilly as she walked up to Kuki, Rachel and Abby. "Oh dear, you look nervous. What's the matter? Someone having trouble without their good luck charm?"

Fanny held up her arm to show the bracelet on her wrist.

"My bracelet!" Kuki exclaimed, going to grab it, but Fanny pulled away.

Fanny scoffed. "Prove it, as far as you know, I just bought this today! I saw your little news story, so sweet. You're poor little friends must be so proud of you!"

Fanny turned and walked away. Kuki sighed.

"Want Numbuh 5 to go and accidentally throw punch In her face?" Abby asked.

Kuki shook her head. "Forget it." She sighed.

"Okay everyone! It's time to bring on the band! Get ready to dance with the girls from charms!" The DJ announced.

"Let's do it!" Kuki exclaimed to her two friends, they exchanged high fives then walked on stage.  
The girls made their way on stage and set up their instruments.  
On the dance floor, people were looking up at them, whispering and laughing.

"Right! Numbuh fives got something to say!" Abby announced, storming to the front of the stage. "There's some people out there tonight spreading some rumours. To set the record straight, Numbuh 5 does wash her clothes! And yes! She numbers her jeans! But it's that kind of attention to detail that you guys want from a class president! It may be to late to be nominated now as we've practically left, but think about that!"

Abby walked back to her space behind the keyboard.  
Kuki smiled and spoke down the microphone. "Next time someone tells you some juicy gossip about someone else, note to self...so what?"

They then began their song which Rachel wrote named 'so what'.  
Kuki sang the lead while Rachel and Abby sang the backing vocals.  
After the chorus of the song, people began to cheer and dance along to the music, while others listened intently about the meaningful lyrics which told that it was okay to be different.

Fanny stood on the dance floor unamused as she watched Amiee and Virginia dancing, she scowled and looked over at Todd who was also bouncing to the music.  
She folded her arms in a tantrum and then went to throw them by her side, the bracelet got caught on her top and fell on the floor as she yanked it away.

"No! My Bracelet!" Fanny whined. Going to pick it up, bumping into Dan as she went to bend over to get it, he was carrying drinks and as they collided the drinks went all over her white shirt and blue skirt. Dan then tripped on the bracelet, sending it skidding across the room, coincidently stopping at Wally's feet.

Fanny screamed in anger. She stood up and stormed over to Todd.

"We are leaving!" She told him.

Todd nodded. "Okay catch you later!" He yelled over the music.

Fanny looked back at her other two friends, Virginia and Amiee who laughed at her when they saw the state she was in. She stormed out in rage. Wally looked down and picked up the bracelet, then smiled and looked back at the girls on stage, continuing to dance and video them.

Rachel did a drum break, then tossed her sticks in the air, catching them as they landed and continuing to play, the crowd cheered her loudly.

"Thank you!" Kuki said as they finished, the crowd whistled and cheered loudly.

"That was Charms! We'll have them back later, but for now, how about a few slow songs?" The DJ said.

"That was awesome!" Abby squealed as they got off stage and ran into a group hug. They were soon greeted by Nigel and Hoagie.

"Well done girls! You did great!" Nigel exclaimed as he placed an arm over Kuki's shoulders and another over Rachel's.

Rachel chuckled. "I thought you didn't want to come tonight."

"Well I couldn't miss you guys could I?" Nigel replied giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Excuse Numbuh 5 a second." Abby said, noticing Wally standing in the corner, staring over.  
Rachel followed her gaze and nodded, "Yeah me too, be right back."

Nigel released his girlfriend and turned his attention to Kuki who was still spaced out from the adrenalin rush.

"Kuki! I never knew that you're voice was so amazing!" Hoagie beamed.

"You guys were awesome!" Wally smiled as Abby and Rachel approached him.

Abby beamed with gratitude then gave him a serious smile.  
Wally went red and looked over at Kuki, who was talking to the guys as they slowly made their way over.

"Oh come on! Tell her, or I will!" Rachel threatened, snatching the camera from his hand to prevent any tom foolery or distraction.

"You guys! That was incredible!" Kuki squeaked as she ran the last few steps over. Hoagie and Nigel joined them.

"Yeah good job." Wally smiled.

"Well anyway, I'm parched, I'm going to get some punch...come on Nigel." Rachel said airily, grabbing Nigel's arm and dragging him away.

Abby shoved Hoagie away with her. "Gee Rach, punch sounds great, don't ya agree Hoagie?"

"Na, I don't like punch I'll just..." Hoagie replied.

Abby nudged him then hissed in his ear. "Either come and get punch or _be _punched!"

Hoagie got the hint and followed hastily, leaving Kuki and Wally alone. Kuki watched them walk away in confusion.

"That was weird." Kuki stated, turning to Wally.

"Um, yeah..." Wally chuckled nervously. "Look, Kuki...can I talk to you for a second? There's something that I want to..."

"Pardon me dude." Todd said to Wally as he strolled up. "Kuki, You were awesome tonight."

Kuki beamed. "Hi Todd. Thanks."

"Wanna dance?" Todd asked smoothly.

Kuki glanced back at Wally then thought and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

_'How can he say it so easily?'_ Wally thought to himself, giving Todd and evil glare.  
Kuki took Todd's hand then looked at Wally.

"I'll catch up with you later okay?" She said. Wally nodded.

"Yeah sure..." He said grimly.

"You look amazing." Todd smiled as they found a spot on the dance floor and began to sway in time, holding each other in a loose waltz position.

Kuki giggled and blushed. "Thanks, listen...I wanted to talk to you."

Todd nodded her to go ahead as he listened to her.

"I really appreciate the notes that you left in my locker, but..." She began.

Todd looked at her blankly. "What notes?...I mean, what are you talking about."

"You mean, you didn't...?" Kuki rewound and rethought about all of those times she'd received a letter and waited in the area that it gave her the hints, Todd wasn't the only one that she kept seeing there.

In the library...the cafeteria...everywhere...it struck Kuki that there was a guy out there who really liked her for her...and it wasn't Todd.

"Will you excuse me?" She asked. "Sorry. I've got to go."

She pulled away and walked back to where she was talking to Wally.

"Wait, hey, where are you going we were...we were dancing?..." Todd said in bafflement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So if Numbuh 5 wears jeans number three on Friday, she knows that after they've all been washed, not to wear that pair on Monday, instead, she wears five or seven." Abby explained her theory.

Virginia nodded in agreement. "That's real clever! Do you think that plan works with undies too?"

Abby thought and shrugged. "Sure."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuki looked everywhere for Wally, she then noticed him walking towards the door.

"Wally!" She called as she caught up with him. "Where are you going?"

He shrugged. "You know me." He laughed with a sad tone. "Dancing and stuff like this just aren't my scene, I'm heading off. Congrats on Todd though, I'm really happy for you."

Kuki smiled warmly and shook her head. "Don't be, he's not the right guy for me."

"What?" He asked in confusion. "What do you mean."

Kuki gave a light hearted chuckle. "Come on! Who else is weird enough to rhyme scary with library?"

Wally cocked his eyebrow with a look of confusion. "Huh? You think I'm weird."

Kuki nodded. "Totally." She then began to sway from side to side In embarrassment. "It's...one of the things...I love about you."

Wally gave a bashful smile as if he were just playing along with what she said because he didn't know what else to do. Kuki stepped from side to side in time with the music. He seemed to look at her like she was crazy...oh god!...it wasn't him who wrote the notes!

"Erm, let's go find the guys." She said quietly, changing the subject, she placed a hand on his shoulder and went to move away but the piece of metal around her wrist hooked onto Wally's jacket. "Oh, I'm stuck."

"Maybe there is such a thing as a magic bracelet." Wally smiled,  
he took her wrist and freed her, then held onto her wrist as he pulled out her charm bracelet from his pocket and put it on for her.  
Kuki smiled widely.

Wally sighed. "Okay, you're right...I wrote the notes...I was scared to tell you because I didn't want to screw up our friendship...then you just got so happy when you thought that it was Todd sending those letters to you...and...I don't know, I like seeing you happy...I should have told you but..."

Kuki giggled. "Shut up and dance with me Wally."

Wally gave an embarrassed look. "I thought that you'd never ask."

Kuki smiled and took his hand, leading him to the dance floor.

_...So there I was dancing with Wally, my secret admirer.  
I guess amazing things do happen when you put your dreams on paper. So next time someone asks if I believe in magic...the answer: Yes.  
Was the bracelet magic?: Totally, without it, I would never have figured out who I really was.  
The bracelet unlocked my diary. And my diary unlocked me.  
...Anyway, got to go, Wally's here for movie night, We're on Z. Do you know how hard it is to find food that starts with the letter Z?_

Wally stepped in and looked at the plate in front of them as Kuki pushed in 'Zathura, a space adventure' DVD.

"What is that?" He laughed.

"It's Zucchini." Kuki replied as she went and sat next to him on the couch. "Any better ideas?"

"How about...zocolate zip cookies?" He asked, placing an arm on the back of the couch behind her.

Kuki giggled and leant against him. "Nice try!"

"Oh no! I've got it! Zice cream Zundae!" He laughed.

Kuki chuckled and shook her head. With Wally on his way to Harvard in two weeks she was making the most of his company...She'd got a part time job working at the rainbow monkey factory, her dream come true.

Who'd have thought that so much in her life could happen all because she shared her thoughts and feelings with some book?

_End :-)_


End file.
